1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the processing of telecommunications signaling in order to establish communications paths, and in particular, to processing Signaling System #7 (SS7) signaling messages to establish communications paths.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A telephone call typically comprises both call signaling and caller information. Call signaling is typically data (i.e. the called number) that is used by the switches to establish call connections. The call connections carry the caller information (i.e. voice). A telecommunications switch contains a processor that can process telecommunications signaling in order to select call connections. These switches also contain a switching matrix that can establish the selected connections. The combination of the signaling processor and the switching matrix in the switch is problematic. Additional cost and complexity are added by the matrix. Signaling processors are needed that are not combined with the switching matrix.
In the United States, the predominant form of telecommunications signaling is Signaling System #7 (SS7). In addition, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) equipment is being developed to transport all types of traffic at high speeds over Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) connections. Signaling processors are needed that can process SS7 signaling and select ATM connections.